Jewles Jackson
by stargategeeket
Summary: Daniel and Vala have a Daughter. 14 years later she gets her own team. mix in a little Wraith, Atlantis, Secret rooms, and blue Jello, AND what do you get A story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis. I only own Jewles, Taylor, Dylan, Virginia, and Robert, plus the plot.

This story has extremely long Chapters. Author suggests that you read when you have free time.

Chapter 1:

As I was running I was reaching toward my earwig hoping that the Hammond was still in orbit. I finally found my earwig in my white American Eagle hoody's pocket. As soon as I had it in my ear I tapped it twice.

"Hammond. Are you up there Sam?" I ducked behind a large warehouse as a bullet whizzed by.

"Jewles! That you?" I could hear Sam's clear voice in my ear.

"Uh, yea. I need help, and quickly." I was back to running again. I spied a stack of crates and started running faster.

"Jewles what's wrong? Where are you?" Sam's voice changed to one of a worried mother. I would have laughed if I wasn't being chased.

"Um, I'm somewhere in Wyoming. I think." I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going much, because I was trying to not get shot.

"Ok we found your transmitter. Try to not move too much."

"Ok. I'll try. Can't promise anything." Just as I was slowing down so Sam would be able to beam me up to safety, the man chasing me shot at me and hit. I screamed. "Carter, Change of plan get me to the infirmary. NOW. Ow." I was gritting my teeth and falling towards the ground. I put my hands out in front of me to brace myself for the fall.

I hit the ground, rolled under cover and clutched my leg. A split second later I was engulfed in a familiar bright white light. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw the even more familiar gray walls of the Hammonds infirmary.

"Ow." I was suddenly surrounded by four medical officers, all who were trying to see how badly I was injured.

After about two minutes they had found that I only had some slight bruises on my arms from when I impacted the ground and one bullet wound that went through my left leg, fracturing my bone. Sam, Mom, and Dad walked in, all with worried faces that seemed to relax when they saw me smiling at one of the nurses trying to tell her that I was fine.

Sam was the first to speak out of the group. "So what happened this time?"

"Truthfully? I don't know. All I remember is walking home from school, when I heard a van getting closer to me. I had turned and saw that the van was headed in a collision course heading right towards me. That's when I ran. I only stopped once to get water. I think that was about two hours ago. Then I remember calling Sam to beam me up and getting shot. That's it."

I looked over at Mom and Dad and saw that Mom had a look of shock and Dad had a look that would kill someone if looks could kill. I barely saw Sam walking out the infirmary's door reaching toward her ear, probably going to try and find the guy that had shot at me.

Now before I go any further I should tell you who I am. My name is Jewles Jackson. I'm the daughter of a disowned archeologist and a former space pirate whose names are Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Maldoran Jackson. I am 14 years old and a senior in the local High School in Colorado. I work with my parents under Cheyenne Mountain working with artifacts (Boring Don't tell Dad I said that). My hair is jet black and if hangs half way down my back kind of like Mom's. My eyes are a light blue just like Dad's. I'm about 6'2". I'm almost just like any other teenage girl (shopping, guy's, ect.), except that I'm not really all that human. Just like General Jack O'Neill and Colonel John Sheppard, I have a very strong ATA gene, in fact I have a stronger gene that both of them. I also have some Wraith DNA; just don't ask me how I managed to get that Cuz I really don't know. I just do. As well as those weird genes I also have the ability to move things with my mind and read other people's minds with some concentration, I hate using those powers because I normally hurt myself or give myself a major headache. We all know that I have other powers but I don't even use them because I can't control them. But being able to run for two hours without stopping would have to be those annoying Wraith genes. (In those two hours she ran about 920 miles)

Anyway, back to the Hammond. The Doctor on the Hammond put my leg in a cast and told me that I would have to let it heal, that means two weeks of bed rest. Why me? All of SG-1 previous and present members myself included all hate bed rest and every nurse knows it and hates it when we get seriously injured, because we all complain. Some of us complain more than others. (I'm one of the complainers that complain a LOT)

Before my parents left, I asked them to get me my iPod Touch, schoolwork (teachers just hate me. I ask for way too much work that's way above the average 14 year olds knowledge.), Mac Book Air, and My Cell. (I fixed it so I could use it on any of the ships in orbit.) So now I am listening to Train's "Hey Soul Sister" and reading a story Taylor wrote for me. It had something to do with a kid and his sister who had super powers. The sister could control the elements around her, but not well, she almost killed a kid. The Boy doesn't have a power yet.

I had just finished the first Chapter when Jack came in smirking.

"Heard you got shot."

I closed my laptop's lid and glared at Jack. "You did! Wow. I didn't know I had gotten shot. That's news to me." I smiled and Jack and I both started laughing. "Yes Jack I got shot. What's up?"

Jacks smile faded slightly. "Nothing. Just wondering how you're doing."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's really up Jack? I know that you wouldn't come all the way up here to see how I am doing."

"Darn, you caught me. I've got a surprise for you want to guess?"

"Nope so spill it Jack." I was just looking at Jack wondering what was up.

"Ok. I have a job for you, In Atlantis-" Jack wasn't really finished but I cut him off anyways.

"What about school, Jack? What is it like two months away from Earth? I'd never do that to my friends. You know that Jack. And I would NEVER go to Atlantis alone. Jack I can barely take two weeks away from friends and school. Two months would be way too much."

"I wasn't done with my surprise Jewles." Jack just frowned at me.

"Oh, sorry." I wasn't really but I sounded and acted like I was.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I have a job for you in Atlantis, and I'm giving you permission to tell your closest friends, that you trust, about the Stargate Program. Everything. I can trust you to pick the ones that will be able to handle the information."

"Are you sure Sir?" I was shocked I had been trying to get Jack to let my friends into the Stargate program for years. But Jack wouldn't hear of it he said that it would be to much of a security problem. He even thought that I was a security risk. I only had the knowledge of the Stargate program because of who my parents were, and trust me when I say I was shocked to find out that my mom was an alien, literally. "Your actually letting me tell my friends about the program."

"Don't push it. I might just limit the amount of friends you can tell from five to like two." I glared at Jack.

"Fine I won't push it. Just tell me. Why now?"

"Um. You've been given your own team on Atlantis. I might as well give you the freedom of who your team members are. Plus you're injured and your parents don't know." Jack gave me a look that said 'I wasn't suppose to tell you that just yet' kind of look.

"Whose idea was that?"

"The IOA and John's. He's been wanting you have a team for years. I finally gave into him when the IOA came to me saying we should have a team of teenagers. So I let John and the IOA have their ways. Who would have thought that I would listen to the IOA?"

"Ok Jack I won't tell anyone that you told me, until you tell me to tell someone." I smiled.

"Good. You better keep to that promise, there Jewles." Jack turned to leave. I let him get to the door before calling him.

"Oh Jack. Good night and thanks."

Jack just smiled and left the room before I could say anything else. I just shook my head and reached for my phone. I called for of my friends, telling them all to meet me at my house in about twenty minutes. After I had hung up the phone to the last friend I had to call I called the nurse over and asked her to get me a wheelchair, an earwig, four transmitters, and four disclosure agreements with pens. It took her fifteen minutes to get everything for me and help me get into the wheelchair. I called the bridge and asked to be beamed down to my house. Two minutes later I was engulfed in the bright white light again and I was beamed down to the entry way of my house. I went over to the door and unlocked it then went to the living room that was crowded by different artifacts that my Dad brought home from work and a couple Ancient things that I used a lot. I had almost everything from life-signs detectors to a mini puddle jumper.

I found a table and chairs and placed the transmitters and disclosure agreements on the table. I had just gotten the transmitters on the table when I heard footsteps on the front pathway and a doorbell ring. I smiled thinking 'right on time.'

"Come on in. I'd get the door but I can't at the moment." I heard a slight laughing and the door creaking open.

"What did you do this time Jewles?" Taylor (one of my four friends) asked as all four of them walked into the den. They stopped when they saw the cast on my leg. "Really what did you do to yourself this time?"

"No I got shot." I noticed I had gotten a couple of blank stares I motioned toward the chairs. "I really can't tell you more about the details until you sign these." I pointed at the Disclosure agreements.

Virginia (another friend) was looking at one of the life-signs detectors that I had out and was holding it. "Jewles what is this stuff?"

"I'd put that down before I broke that. It's really, really old. And I can tell you after you sign these documents."

I picked up the Disclosure documents and handed one to each of my friends (Virginia, Taylor, Robert, and Dylan). Robert stared at his at looked up at me. "Jewles what are these for?"

"Those folders are confidentiality disclosure agreements. I really can't tell you anything until you sign those, but I can tell you that what I will tell you will be worth signing those documents, and that you now have really, really high security clearance. Just slightly lower than mine but that's because I got bored one day and I really need to stop talking before I say too much. OH and that if you say anything that I'm going to tell you after signing those to anyone outside of it you'll be considered a terrorist and will be put in a very small hole in the bottom of a really random governmental building" 'or on a really remote planet' " and be thought of as insane. So yeah I'd not tell anyone without being told to first."

"Okay. So why are you not signing one?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Why do we have to sign them but you don't." Robert asked, as both Taylor and Virginia signed their disclosure agreements.

I shook my head 'Boy's' "I don't have to sing one, because I've already signed one, when I was seven." I turned toward Taylor and Virginia "Thank you for signing." I turned and put their agreements on the table and grabbed two of the transmitters and handed them to the girls. "Whatever you do don't drop those, there really expensive." They both nodded.

"Wait seven. Who in their right mind would tell a seven year old top secret stuff?" Dylan asked mystified.

I thought about answering and then thought I'd use it as an advantage. "I'll tell you if you sing those." I smiled.

"I swear you're an alien and your evil." Dylan was glaring at me, and I swallowed nervously as both of the boy's signed their agreements. I smiled and took them handing them their transmitters.

"You have no idea how close you are to being right about that." I smiled as I got a confused look from Dylan as I reached for my earwig stopping midway to say something, "Oh and I'd close my eyes for about a minute so you don't go into shock. Or you can just be temporarily blinded for a couple of seconds. But ether way it's your choice." I hit my earwig. "Sam we're ready. Beam us up please." I grabbed the folders.

"Have you warned them, Jewles?" Came Sam's voice in my ear.

"Almost give me a minute and we'll be all ready." I turned toward my friends. "So who's been in space?" I got more strange looks. "I thought so. Well for why you should close your eyes is because we are going to be beamed up to an Earth Ship called the George Hammond. So I give you-"we we're engulfed with white light we all blinked. We went from ugly Yellow walls to the gray of the Hammond's bridge, "the Hammonds Bridge. And Sam perfect timing as usual." I noticed the confused looks on my friend's faces and Sam did too. "Turn around, and tell me what you see." They turned, and we heard loud gasps. Sam and I couldn't hold in our laughter.

"Why is it that every time someone new comes up here they gasp or faint?" I asked, Sam.

"I don't know, but it sure makes my job fun." Carter smiled.

We turned when we heard a small voice near the large window in the bridge. "Is that Earth? Please tell me that isn't Earth." It was Dylan's voice. I never thought that his voice could go as low as it did.

"Yes that is Earth. Sorry that I can't say that it isn't, but if you would all tear your eyes from the breathtaking view and follow me, I'll gladly tell you everything." I was just slightly amused.

"You still haven't told them yet Jewles."

"My house isn't that secure, Sam. You know that. Did you talk to their parents?" Sam nodded then I looked over at my friends, "Am I going to half to drag you all away from that window, or are you going to follow me?" They all turned and followed me, but they still looked back at where the window was.

We reached the conference room, where I was going to tell them everything they would ever need to know about the Stargate Program, about 7:20 in the afternoon.

After explaining to them about wormholes, stargates, and space travel they all wore confused looks.

"I know what you're all thinking, and I agree it is all a little hard to grasp the concept of wormholes and space travel. When I first heard about it I couldn't believe my parents were telling me the truth. I had thought that they were crazy. I had thought that way until I had my blood checked, for some weird infection from some weird planet here in the Milky Way Galaxy. They found out I was protected from the infection because of my genes-" I was cut off mid sentence by Virginia.

"Wait, where do jeans come into all of this?"

"Um I was talking about blood genes like DNA. Anyway they found out that I had a weird combo of genes. I had some Wraith genes and a gene we call the ATA gene. And before you ask Wraith are an alien species that are part bug and part human, and ATA stands for Ancient Technology Activation. Some pieces of the Ancient tec. can only be used by people with that gene. You all are going to be tested for this gene sometime in the next three weeks, when we are traveling to the Pegasus Galaxy to be a part of Atlantis' population. And don't say that your parents aren't going to say no, Cuz they already said yes."

"You lost me at Atlantis. Are you talking about the Lost City of Atlantis?" asked Taylor.

"As a matter of fact I am. The Ancients had sunk their beloved city under thousands of feet of water in order to fend off the Wraith. They came back to Earth about ten thousand years ago. They had told the ancient Greeks about their City and how they sank it, they later passed that story down and it got changed slightly from purposely sinking the City to a great part of the city being sunk from a great wave. And so it became a myth."

I had told them everything about the Asgard, Genii, Tok'ra, Unas, Replacaters, and all the other types of aliens that we had met during the past 24 years. (This story takes place about 14 years after SG-1 ended) The last thing I had left for aliens were the Goa'uld and the Wraith.

"Now the Goa'uld, are these snake like creatures that get attached to your brain and control your body and their eyes turn this goldish color that glows. They all wanted control over the whole galaxy. I really shouldn't say that Cuz my mother was once one of them-' I trailed off when I saw my friend's faces, all confused.

"Are you trying to tell us that your Mom is an alien, from outer space?" Robert stated.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem?"

"No I just thought that aliens were small and gray. Like in the movies."

I shook my head. "Not all aliens look like that. Almost all of them look and talk like us only a few like the Asgard look like the movies. The humans in the Milky Way were all taken from Earth a millennium ago from the Gou'ald.

"Now the Wraith as I mentioned before are a bug like species. They evolved from a bug called the Iratus bug. They cling onto your neck and suck your blood. The Wraith have this slit on their hands that allow them to feed. They stick their hand on your chest and take your life from you making you look older, and trust me when I saw that it hurts. They can also give you life if you get on their good side or you follow them. I highly suggest you don't. They can control your mind to do things that you normally wouldn't do. They have these stunners that stun you for a normal person it takes one shot and your down others like me it takes quite a few and it also ticks them off. It has a nasty after effect of this numbness in your whole body, and again with different people the effects of the stunner are different when you recover from being shot.

"That should be enough info for tonight, and please don't lose your transmitters tonight they are expensive. You can go to the bridge and tell Carter where to be dropped off and she will beam you back down to earth. I suggest that you pack clothes and anything else you will need in the next oh two or three months. Good night and see you tomorrow." I rolled out of the room as fast as I possibly could. The pain medication had worn off about half way through the explanation of the program and I had surprised myself for how long I lasted without yelling at my friends for asking me question after question. I had rolled myself all the way to the infirmary and got more pain medication in me and a nice bed for the night. I was tired and I had fallen to sleep faster than I normally did when in the infirmary.

When I woke up I saw Jack coming in the room with a cup of coffee. "That better be for me, Jack." I had smiled when he just stared at me. "Joking. I hate coffee. Why are you back onboard you already told me about my new job and I've already told my friends about the program and I've gotten all of their parents' permission. The parents think that I'm taking their children on some long trip to South America in the middle of nowhere with no cell service."

Jack smiled "Perfect cover story. I would never have come up with that. Anyways I was up here to give the doctor these." He held out four little transmitter beacons like the one I had imbedded in my back. "I wanted your friends to be able to have them so they wouldn't have to carry those locaters that they have right now. And before I forget Carter is going to be teaching you and your team everything that she knows about science and math so you all will be able to have one of the qualifications for a team, and when you all get to Atlantis you are all going to be but in fight training with Teyla and you will be taught how to use all of the different types of guns that you will all be using when you start going off-world and McKay will be teaching you all how to read writs and understand Ancient."

"Thank you, Jack. I was wondering if we were going to get any training before we went off-world."

Jack Smiled and left me to give the doctor the transmitters.

I went up to the bridge and had gotten all of my friends beamed up onto the Hammond. They were all packed and ready to go to Atlantis and we were off into hyperspace within minutes after Jack was beamed down. I showed my friends to their rooms and gave them a tour of the ship.

That's it for this chapter. Please review. Come back in three weeks to hear about Jewles new team member and the first mission off-world.


	2. Authors Note

**I am one of those people who hate the Authors notes but sadly even I have to make one. I hate to regret that I havent written anything in a long time and have been busy with work and school :( but I will be posting sometime in the next year...maybe...i think... oh well ill post when I can. As for my brillient reason as to why I havent written in like a year is that my life has gone down hill fast and ive been pulling myself together...will school and work its been hard. But im getting there. So I promis that when I am ready ****_ill write again_****... and if I dont make sence thats becausee im tired... anyways till I write again!**


End file.
